creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ascherne Nikolausnacht
Jennys Mutter strich sanft über deren langes, zu zwei ordentlichen Zöpfen geflochtenes Haar, welches im Schein der Deckenlampe im selben Rotbraun glänzte wie ihr eigenes. „Schlaf gut, Liebling“, wünschte sie ihr, küsste sie auf die Stirn und stand auf. Sie strich sich den knielangen Faltenrock glatt, ging hinüber zu Sophies Bett und streichelte nun auch deren Haar. Jenny beobachtete, die Bettdecke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen, wie ihre Mutter nun auch ihrer Zwillingsschwester eine gute Nacht wünschte. Sophie ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht zu Bett bringen wie sie selbst, sie brachte die Decke in Unordnung und protestierte stets bis zum Äußersten. Auch wenn sie Zwillinge waren, teilten sie sehr wenige Ähnlichkeiten. Nur die großen grünen Augen hatten beide unzweifelhaft gemein. Sophie fuhr sich nun selbst durch das kurze, beinahe schwarze Haar, legte sich murrend auf ihr Kissen und ließ scheinbar nur widerwillig zu, dass ihre Mutter die Decke hochzog. Jenny verzog halb unter der Decke das Gesicht, aber Sophie hatte die Grimasse gesehen und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, als ihre Mutter sich gerade zur Tür gewandt hatte und das Licht löschte. „Gute Nacht ihr beiden“ sagte sie noch leise und begann dann die Tür zuzuziehen. „Mama?“ flüsterte Jenny unter der Decke, doch ihre Mutter hatte sie gehört. „Was ist denn noch?“ fragte ihre Mutter und ein Hauch von Erschöpfung klang mit, den die sechsjährige jedoch noch nicht zu identifizieren vermochte. Sie merkte nur: Ihrer Mama ging es nicht gut. „Kommt Papa wieder? Oder habt ihr zu doll gestritten?“ „Aber wir haben doch gar nicht gestritten, er ist doch nur zu eurer Oma gefahren um sie zu besuchen.“ „Doch! Ich habe euch schreien hören!“ mischte sich nun auch Sophie ein. Ihre Mutter stand noch immer im Türrahmen, durch den einen Spalt breit Licht auf den Boden des Kinderzimmers fiel, das Gesicht ihrer Mutter jedoch im Schatten ließ. „Zerbrecht euch nur nicht den Kopf, es ist alles gut. Außerdem müsst ihr doch jetzt schlafen, sonst kommt der Nikolaus nicht! Und dann haben wir ja ganz umsonst den ganzen Abend eure größten Stiefel geputzt.“ Sie betrat, ohne das Licht wieder anzumachen, erneut das Zimmer und legte eine Kassette in den Rekorder auf der Kommode ein. „Hier, ich mache euch noch etwas zum Einschlafen an. Und jetzt gute Nacht und schlaft gut – je früher ihr schlaft, desto eher könnt ihr sehen, was euch der Nikolaus gebracht hat!“ Leise rauschte die Kassette, dann begannen die ersten Takte von „Kling Glöckchen“. Jenny zog ihren Stoffhund unter der Decke näher an ihre Brust. „Gute Nacht, Lindus“ flüsterte sie ihm zu. Das Stofftier an sich und das Gesicht in das Kissen gekuschelt lauschte sie auf die wohlbekannten Weihnachtslieder, die sie sanft in den Schaf geleiteten. Ein leises Klingeln, wie das der Glocken am Schlitten des Weihnachtsmannes in den Weihnachtsfilmen, holte Jenny wieder aus ihren Träumen. Kam das von der Kassette? Nein, im Zimmer war es still. Nur Sophie atmete leise. Vom Flur kam kein Licht mehr herein, nur durch die Vorhänge drang ein schwaches Leuchten. Hatte es geschneit? Aufgeregt setzte Jenny sich auf, griff nach Lindus Vorderbein und schob mit einem leisen Rascheln die warme Bettdecke beiseite. Sie streckte ihre bloßen Füße aus und schauderte, als ihr Fuß den kalten Boden berührte. Auf ihre bloßen Arme und Beine fröstelten ein wenig, schließlich wurden sie von ihrem halblangen Nachthemd nicht bedeckt. Lindus, den Stoffhund, an der Hand schlich sie durch das dunkle Kinderzimmer. Am Fenster angekommen schob sie den Vorhang beiseite, um hinauszusehen, doch ehe sie erspähen konnte, ob das Leuchten von frisch gefallenem Schnee herrührte, hörte sie erneut das helle Klingeln. Es klang, als käme es aus dem Wohnzimmer – oder aus dem Flur? Sie ließ den Vorhang wieder zufallen, zog Lindus hinter sich her und verließ so leise es ging ihr Zimmer. Auch auf dem Flur war es dunkel und still, kein Licht drang aus den Zimmern. Langsam, mit angehaltenem Atem schlich Jenny sich über den kalten Holzboden. In der Mitte knarzte es plötzlich unter ihrem Fuß und erschrocken zog sie ihren Begleiter wieder enger an ihre Brust. Mit laut pochendem Herzen guckte sie ihrem Stoffhund in die Augen – hatte sie jemand gehört? Wie eine Antwort erklang wieder das Klingeln. Jetzt war sie sich sicher: Es kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, dort wo sie die Stiefel hingestellt hatten! Es war der Nikolaus! „Wir müssen uns beeilen“ teilte sie ihrem Hund gedanklich mit. Lindus stimmte ihr stumm zu und Jenny beeilte sich, so schnell und leise wie möglich die Treppe hinabzusteigen. Der raue Teppichbelag unter ihren Füßen dämpfte ihre Schritte, dennoch blieb sie regelmäßig stehen um zu lauschen. Immerhin wollte sie den Nikolaus nur sehen und nicht von ihm beim Spähen erwischt werden – er sollte ja auch nächstes Jahr wiederkommen. War es eigentlich unartig, ihm nachzuspionieren? Mama hatte schließlich gesagt, sie sollte im Bett bleiben… Das erneute helle Klingeln riss sie aus diesen Gedanken – dieses Mal vom Flur und der Haustür her! Ging er etwa schon? Jenny lief los, Lindus in der rechten Hand hinter sich herziehend. Doch als sie an der Haustür ankam, stand diese offen und niemand war mehr zu sehen. „Oh nein, wir waren zu langsam!“ flüsterte sie enttäuscht und auch ihr Stoffhund schien traurig zu blicken. Doch dann klingelte wieder eine helle Glocke, direkt vor der Haustür. Jenny presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Kichern zu dämpfen, stieß mit der anderen Hand die Haustür weiter auf und schlich hinaus in den Vorgarten. Dieser war vollkommen weiß. Weiß und still, vereinzelt fielen noch graue Flocken und legten sich zu den anderen auf den Boden. Der Himmel war schwarz, kein Mond und keine Sterne zu sehen, genau wie die Welt jenseits des Gartentors. Noch immer fröstelten Jennys bloßen Füße, doch als sie einen Schritt nach vorn in die weiß-graue Decke machte, umfing sie nicht die erwartete Kälte. „Huch!“ rief sie leise aus, als ihre Füße in die graue, weiche Masse einsanken und die Masse dabei wie Staub zerfiel. Auch hier draußen war keine Menschenseele zu sehen, genau so wenig wie der erwartete Schlitten. Hatte der Nikolaus denn überhaupt auch so einen Schlitten? Lieh er sich den vom Weihnachtsmann aus? Spuren hatte er jedenfalls keine hinterlassen, stellte Jenny enttäuscht fest. Wieder ein helles Klingeln, dieses Mal hinterm Haus. Jenny lief los, durch das, was sie eben noch für Schnee gehalten hatte. Von oben legten sich die grauen Ascheflocken auf ihr rotbraunes Haar, als sie an der schwarzen Hauswand mit den dunklen Fenstern vorbeilief. Vor ihr tat sich der Garten auf, mit der Schaukel unter dem großen alten Baum, in den sie nicht klettern durften – was Sophie dennoch tat, wenn Mama nicht guckte. Auf der Sitzfläche der Schaukel saß eine kleine Gestalt. „Meinst du, das ist ein Elf vom Weihnachtsmann?“ fragte sie ihr Stofftier wieder in Gedanken. Lindus an ihren Bauch gepresst ging sie aufgeregt näher. Die Gestalt saß absolut still, und obwohl sie auf der Schaukel saß, war sie mit Jenny auf Augenhöhe. Sie hatte den Blick starr auf die Terrasse des kleinen Hauses gerichtet. „Was siehst du da?“ fragte Jenny nun nicht bloß gedanklich und erschrak über den plötzlichen Laut in der Stille. Mit einem Ruck drehte die Gestalt den Kopf zu Jenny und diese stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten. Sie blickte der zarten Porzellanpuppe in das ebenmäßige Gesicht und spürte den Blick ihrer vollkommenen, braunen Augen auf sich. Die rosanen Lippen der Puppe waren zur Andeutung eines Lächelns verzogen und ihre braunen, glänzenden Locken lagen perfekt und ohne eine einzige Ascheflocke auf den zarten Schultern. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet“ sagte die Puppe, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen mit einer hellen, freundlichen Stimme. Sie saß vollkommen starr da, die Arme im Schoß des spitzenverzierten Kleides verschränkt. „Auf mich? Warum das denn?“ wollte Jenny erstaunt wissen. Sie hielt Lindus nun wieder an ihre Brust gedrückt und spürte ihr Herz vor Aufregung stärker pochen. „Es ist doch Nikolaus, Zeit, deine Wünsche zu äußern. Und ich erfülle den bravsten Kindern ihre besonderen Wünsche, die, die sonst keiner erfüllen kann.“ Nur den bravsten Kindern? Diese schöne Puppe fand, Jenny war brav – ob das wohl der Weihnachtsmann auch so sehen würde? „Aber sicher“ beantwortete die Puppe die unausgesprochene Frage. Jennys Mund klappte vor Erstaunen auf. „Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich mir noch wünschen soll! Ich hab doch den Wunschzettel schon fertig.“ „Dinge, die du auf einen Wunschzettel schreiben kannst und dann verpackt unter einem Baum findest sind nicht meine Art von Geschenk. Lass mich dir auf die Sprünge helfen, liebes Mädchen.“ Kaum hatte die Puppe dies gesagt, schnellte ihr rechter Arm mit einem eckigen Ruck nach oben und ihre Hand wies auf die Terrasse, welche nun mit einem Mal vom Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer beleuchtet war. Jenny presste ihren Hund enger an sich, blickte noch einmal nach Bestätigung suchend zur Puppe und stapfte dann, als die Puppe ihr bloß ohne zu blinzeln und ohne eine Regung entgegensah, über die lautlose Aschedecke. Vor der gläsernen Terrassentür blieb Jenny stehen und sah zurück zur Schaukel unter dem Baum, doch die Sitzfläche war leer. Suchend sah sie sich um und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als die Puppe plötzlich keinen halben Meter von ihr weg auf der Gartenliege saß. Alles um sie war voller Asche, doch die Puppe war noch immer frei von jedem Grau. Jenny sah noch einmal zurück durch den Garten und sah nur ihre eigenen Fußabdrücke in der Asche. „Sieh hinein!“ forderte die Puppe sie auf. Jenny drehte den Kopf zur Scheibe und sah ihre Eltern. Ihre Mutter saß schweigend, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, am Esstisch, ein zerknülltes Taschentuch neben sich. Der Vater ging wütend auf und ab, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und schrie irgendwas. Jenny war froh, dass sie es nicht hörte. Immer stritten ihre Eltern, immer schrie Papa und dann weinte Mama und vergaß, Sophie und Jenny zu trösten, die Angst von dem Geschrei bekamen. Sophie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber Jenny kannte sie. Sie wusste, dass Sophie genau so oft weinte wie Mama und sie selbst, wenn Papa abends wegfuhr und erst einen oder sogar zwei Tage später wieder kam. „Du magst es nicht, wenn sie streiten.“ Die Puppe sprach mit ihrer hellen, melodischen Stimme das aus, was Jenny empfand, gerade als ihr Papa die Tür des Wohnzimmers hinter sich zuschlug, so stark, dass das Regal daneben wackelte. Ihre Mutter griff nach einem neuen Taschentuch und weinte, für Jennys Ohren stumm, noch heftiger. Sie musste es nicht hören, Jenny kannte dieses Weinen. Gleich würde sie eine Flasche aufmachen und trinken und dann ganz schnell schlafen. Und am nächsten Tag hatte sie immer Kopfweh. „Du kannst dir wünschen, dass sie nie wieder streiten!“ Die Stimme der Puppe war eindringlich, verlockend. Jenny drehte sich zu der Liege, aber die Puppe saß wieder wo anders. Dieses Mal war sie irgendwie auf die Hollywoodschaukel gelangt. Diese bewegte sich langsam hin und her, langsamer, als sie hin- und herschwang wenn Jenny sich darauf setzte. Es war, als hielten unsichtbare Hände die Schaukel und als schoben sie diese ein wenig nach vorne, hielten sie dann kurz in der Position und ließen sie dann sanft wieder runter, um das ganze dann auf der anderen Seite zu wiederholen. Kein Wind war zu spüren und kein Laut von der sonst quietschenden Schaukel zu hören. „Nie wieder?“ Jenny konnte es kaum glauben. Das sollte die Puppe können? „Natürlich kann ich das. Und weil du so ein braves Mädchen warst und ich dich mag erfülle ich dir gerne einen Wunsch!“ Die Eindringlichkeit, mit der die Puppe dies sagte, ließ einen Schauer über Jennys Rücken laufen. „Nie wieder“ hallte es unheilvoll in ihrem Kopf nach. Jenny zögerte. Der Wunsch war genau, was sie wollte. Sie wolle nicht mehr abends zum Klang des leisen Weinens ihrer Schwester einschlafen oder dass das Abendessen anbrannte, weil Mama wieder trank. Sie wollte am Wochenende wieder mit der ganzen Familie einen Ausflug machen und spielen – aber da war etwas. Irgendetwas an der Puppe stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte an der Art, wie ihre Stimme in Jennys Kopf klang nicht; genauso wenig wie mit dem starren Blick, mit dem sie Jenny ansah. Diese Puppe sah fast menschlich aus, aber eben nur fast – und das, was fehlte um Mensch zu sein, war ersetzt durch etwas unheimliches, etwas böses, etwas, das Jennys Herz so hoch pochen ließ wie Papas Geschrei. „Aber Jenny, wieso traust du mir denn nicht? Was habe ich denn getan, dass du mir nicht trauen kannst?“ Die Stimme klang nun weniger melodisch, sondern hatte den gleichen drohenden Tonfall wie die ihres Vaters, wenn er Mama wieder sagte, er werde gehen. Jenny wusste nicht, wieso sie ihr nicht traute, sie konnte das, was ihr Angst machte, nicht fassen. Alles um sie mutete wie in einem Alptraum an und sie begann, sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen. „Ich möchte wieder ins Bett“ sagte sie und fügte, als sie sich erinnerte, dass sie immer höflich sein sollte, hinzu: „Aber vielen Dank. Ich denke du findest ein braveres Mädchen als mich, dass sich gerne etwas wünschen möchte!“ „Jenny, Jenny, Jenny.“ Die Puppe klang missbilligend, wie Jennys Kunstlehrerin in der Vorschule, wenn Jenny zu sehr träumte und nicht das malte, was sie sollte. „Ich möchte jetzt wirklich wieder ins Bett!“ sagte Jenny bestimmter und lief, Lindus in der rechten Hand, zurück zur Haustür. Ihr Atem stockte, als sie um die Ecke kam. Die Tür war fort. Dort war keine Tür, kein Weg ins Haus mehr! Musste sie jetzt immer hier draußen, in der aschegrauen Nacht, bleiben? Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie etwas und drehte sich rasch nach links. Dort saß die Puppe auf dem Blumentopf, in dem eigentlich ein kleiner Strauch stehen sollte. Doch neben der Puppe ragte nur ein verdorrter Ast auf, dessen wenigen Blättern mit Asche geschmückt waren. „Wo ist die Tür?“ fragte Jenny mit schriller, zittriger Stimme. Sie wollte doch nur wieder ins Bett! Ihre Augen brannten und die ersten Tränen sammelten sich. Mit der linken Hand wischte sie diese eilig fort; die Puppe sollte nicht wissen, dass sie Angst hatte. „Ich kann dich wieder hineinlassen. Aber nur, wenn du dir etwas wünscht. Und weil du den Wunsch nicht sofort angenommen hast, darf ich mir im Gegenzug auch etwas von dir wünschen, ist das nicht fair?“ Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie mochte diese Puppe nicht, sie mochte diese Nacht nicht und sie wollte hier einfach nur weg. Sie lief wieder los, um das Haus. Jedes Fenster, an dem sie vorbeikam, war dunkel und vergittert. Endlich kam sie wieder bei der Terrasse an – doch auch hier erwartete sie nur eine feste, kalte, schwarze Steinmauer. Das Wohnzimmer schien verschwunden zu sein, ebenso wie Jenny einziger Weg zurück in die Sicherheit und Wärme des Hauses. Wenn nicht sogar ihr ganzes Zuhause verschwunden war. Sie war nicht in ihrem Garten und das war nicht ihr Haus! All das Vertraute, das Sichere fehlte; das hier war nur ein unheimlicher, verbrannter Schatten, der so tat als sei er ihr Zuhause um sie zu täuschen. Und er hielt sie gefangen, ließ sie nicht gehen. Wenn sie hier nicht wegkam, was würden Mama und Papa sagen? Was würde Sophie denken? Ihre kalten Arme und Beine waren mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen und ihre Füße waren taub, auch wenn die Asche nicht so kalt war wie der Schnee, der hier eigentlich hätte liegen sollen. Sie setzte sich auf den von aschebedeckten Terrassenboden und ließ die heißen Tränen laufen. Jetzt war es ihr egal, ob die Puppe das sah. Jenny presste Lindus fest an sich, weinte vor Verzweiflung und wusste nicht weiter. Sie wollte nur nach Hause! Sie wollte morgen früh mit Sophie aufstehen und Nikolausgeschenke finden und mit Mama und Papa heute Nachmittag Kekse essen, während eine Kerze auf dem geschmückten Esstisch stand. Durch den Schleier aus Tränen sah sie, wie mit einem Mal wieder die Puppe auf der Hollywoodschaukel saß. Sie saß so starr und still wie immer da und hatte den starren Blick ihrer braunen Augen auf sie gerichtet. „Möchtest du dir jetzt etwas wünschen? Du kommst dann auch wieder nach Hause, das verspreche ich dir.“ „Ja“, schluchzte Jenny, „Ja, ich will nach Hause!“ „Dann sag es!“, beharrte die Puppe eindringlich. „Sag: 'Ich wünsche mir, dass meine Eltern nie wieder streiten!'“ Jenny gehorchte. Unter Schluchzen presste sie die Worte hervor. „Und jetzt: 'Ich wünsche mir, nach Hause zu kommen!'“ diktierte sie weiter. „Und ich wünsche mir nach Hause zu kommen“ wiederholte Jenny. „Braves Kind. Und jetzt den letzten Satz: 'Ich gewähre dir einen Wunsch, wann immer du zu mir kommen magst, heute und immerdar.'“ Jenny geriet ins Stocken, sie verstand nicht ganz. „Ich ge-gewähre dir einen Wunsch, wann immer du zu mir kommst. Heute und immer.“ Die Hand der Puppe schnellte vor, stoppte nur wenige Zentimeter vor Jenny. „Schlag ein“ forderte die Puppe eindringlich. Jenny ergriff die kalte, leblose Porzellanhand der Puppe und fühlte, wie sich etwas änderte, wie sich die Hand der Puppe in ihre presste. Mit einem Herzschlag schien die Welt eine andere zu sein. Die Puppe blinzelte ihr mit einem Auge zu und ließ Jennys Hand frei, als mit einem Knirschen und Mahlen die Haustür vor ihnen in der Mauer erschien, auf der falschen Seite des Hauses, aber das war egal. Jenny rannte los, die Hand um Lindus verkrampft und das Herz bis zum Hals schlagend. Sie blickte nicht ein einziges Mal zurück, als sie durch die Haustür in den Flur, dann die Treppe hinaus und über die knarzenden Dielen zurück in ihr Zimmer lief. Sie dachte nicht daran, dass sie alle geweckt haben könnte, als sie schwer atmend im Bett lag, noch immer schluchzend und mit dem Gefühl, noch immer die Hand der Puppe zu halten in der Handfläche. „Was ist denn los?“ klang die verschlafene Stimme ihrer Schwester hinüber. Jenny schluchzte noch lauter los, teils vor Angst, teils vor Erleichterung. Sie war wieder hier! Ihre Schwester war da und sie lag wieder in ihrem warmen Bett. Sophie schlüpfte aus ihrem eigenen Bett, durchquerte das Zimmer und legte sich zu ihr. „Was ganz schlimmes!“ war alles, was Jenny in dieser Nacht noch hervorbrachte, ehe sie weinend und an ihre Schwester gekuschelt einschlief. Als die Schwestern am Morgen des sechsten Dezember aufstanden, war das ganze Bett bedeckt von einer feinen Ascheschicht. Sophie sah Jenny mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an. „Woher..?“ ließ sie die Frage im Raum schweben. Jenny klopfte die Asche rasch ab. „Das glaubst du mir nie!“ Sophie starrte noch immer ungläubig auf die Asche, welche sich nun auf dem Boden gesammelt hatte. „Das erzähle ich dir später“ versprach Jenny, denn egal ob ihre Schwester es nun glauben würde oder nicht, sie musste es einfach loswerden. Da hellte sich Sophies Miene auf und sie blickte Jenny begeistert an. „Heute ist Nikolaus!“ Von dieser Erkenntnis angespornt, liefen sie hintereinander die Treppe hinunter zu ihren Stiefeln, die gefüllt waren mit Schokolade, Mandarinen und Nüssen. Sophie riss ihren ersten Schokoladennikolaus auf, als Jenny noch dabei war, ihre Geschenke zu sortieren. Das Klingeln von gestern Nacht ließ Jenny aufhorchen. Kaum hatte sie aufgeblickt, klingelte es erneut – dieses Mal an der Haustür. Jenny saß wie erstarrt da und Sophie versteckte schnell den angebissenen Nikolaus, als ihre Mutter aus der Küche kam. Doch sie beachtete ihre Töchter kaum, zog den Morgenmantel vor ihrer Brust zusammen und öffnete die Eingangstür. Jenny konnte nicht sehen, wer da stand, aber sie hörte eine dunkle Männerstimme. „Frau Weber? Können wir reinkommen?“ Jennys Mutter nickte, dann folgten ihr zwei Männer in Uniformen durch den Flur in die Küche. Die Uniformen waren dunkel und sahen aus wie die von Tilo, dem Mann der in ihrer Vorschule erzählt hatte, wie sie richtig Fahrrad zu fahren hatten. Tilo, der Verkehrspolizist. „Jenny, Sophie – geht bitte nach oben, ja?“ wies sie die Mädchen an. Jenny erhob sich und war schon auf der ersten Stufe, doch Sophie winkte sie zurück. „Komm, ich will hören was passiert ist!“ Jenny sah zu, wie ihre Schwester im Schlafanzug zur Tür der Küche hinüberschlich und ein Ohr daranlegte. Jenny setzte einen Fuß auf von der untersten Stufe auf den Fliesenboden, doch dann hörte sie wieder das helle Klingeln. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erblickte die Puppe, die auf dem Schuhschrank neben der Eingangstür saß und sie mit ihren leblosen braunen Augen fixierte. „Oh nein!“ entfuhr es Sophie, doch ihr leiser Aufschrei wurde übertönt von einem Aufschrei, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall in der Küche, dem Kratzen der Stuhlbeine auf dem Boden und den hastigen Schritten der Polizisten, die wohl zu der ohnmächtig gewordenen Frau eilten. „Was ist passiert?“ hauchte Jenny atemlos, mit einem aufsteigenden Schuldgefühl in der Brust. Etwas Schlimmes war passiert, und die Puppe war daran beteiligt. Die Puppe, die sie noch immer anstarrte und von der sie nicht den Blick lösen konnte. Täuschte sie sich oder war das Lächeln breiter geworden? Sophies Stimme war ebenso tonlos wie Jennys, als sie ihr antwortete. „Sie sagen Papa ist tot. Er hat sich su-sui-suzitiert!“ Jenny löste den Blick von dem perfekten Puppengesicht und blickte hinab auf ihre Hände. Ihr Blick verschwamm, aber eines konnte sie genau erkennen: Den feinen Abdruck einer Puppenhand auf der linken Handfläche, dort wo sie seit gestern Nacht noch fein den Handschlag spürte. Ihr Versprechen klang nun wieder in ihren Ohren. „Nie wieder!“ – „Heute und immer.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie die Puppe ihr zublinzelte, dann war sie verschwunden. Für heute jedenfalls. Der Aschene Valentinstag Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Mehrteiler